Tier Chart (Improved)
Power The 18 Tiers of Power Power Tier's ~~Tier Chart~~ Note : Teritary Cosmic Abstracts are usualy casual universe busters but less matituid of power Examples Supreme Being Over Monitor Monitor and Anti-Monitor Elaine Belloc The Presence - DC Comics One-Above-All - Marvel Comics Man of Mericals - Image Comics Kami Tenchi - Tenchi Muyo Gan - The Dark Tower God - Bastard The One - Transformers The Beyonder(Pre Recton) - Marvel Lord of Nightmares - Slayers Sarda the Sage - 8-bit Theater Ultimante Being Molecual Man(Pre recton) - Marvel Great Evil Beast - Dc Akheteen with heart of Infiniti - Marvel Almalgam Brothers - Amlagam Protege - Marvel ACCESS - Amalgam Living Tribunal - Marvel Scathan - Marvel Lucifer Morningstar - Dc Micheal Detheou - Dc Wave of Existance - Xenogeres U DO - Xenosaga Elder God DemonBane - Demonbane Mr Mxyztplyk - DC YHVH - Shin Tenshi Megami The Creator - Whell of Time Prime Cosmic Abstract Counter Actor - Tenchi Muyo Chousin - Tenchi Muyo Hom Scarlet Which - Marvel Emperor Joker - Dc Mad Jim Jaspers - Marvel Bat Mite - Dc Dax Novu Mandrakk - Dc Cosmic Monitor Superman - Dc Infinity Gauntlet - Marvel The Ultimante Nuffiler - Marvel Coei Anti Monitor - Dc The Spectre - Dc Mammoth Mogul - Archie Comics Zeedmilleniumon - Digimon Enerjak - Archie Comics Chaos King - Marvel Solaris - Sonic the Headghog The Chaos Heart - Paper Mario Secondary Cosmic Abstract Abraxas - Marvel The Downstreamers - Mainfold Series Sise Neg - Marvel Zom - Marvel Unicron - Transformers Primus - Transformers The Void - Final Fantasy Eternity - Marvel Infinity - Marvel Oblivion - Marvel God Spawn - Image Comics Full Power Dormammu - Marvel God - Image Comics Death - Marvel Fully Powered Galactus - Marvel Parallax(Zero Hour) - Dc Ion(Zero Hour) - Dc The Phoenix Force - Marvel The Fury - Marvel Bugs Bunny - Warner Bros Sword of Superman - Dc Nekron - Dc Soulfire Formula Darkseid - Dc The Source -Dc Krona - Dc White Crown Phoenix - Marvel Kronos - Marvel Avatar of Eternity Dr.Strange(Classic) - Marvel Shuma Gorath(Within Relm) - Marvel Teritary Cosmic Abstract Satan - Image Comics Appolo - Saint Seiya Haruhi Suzumiya - Haruhi Suzuyia series The Shaman King - Shaman King Arceus - Pokemon Dark Phoenix - Marvel Shuma Gorath - Marvel Galactus - Marvel Super Teggen Toppa Gurren Lagann - TTGL Full Power Tyrant - Marvel Goden Superman Prime 1 Million - Dc Solaris the tyrant sun - Dc Qwsp - Dc Franklin Richards - Marvel One Above All - Marvel Deamonhead Mobster Kingpin - Ms Paint Adventure Problem Sleuth - Ms Paint Adventure Godhead Pickle Inspector - Ms Paint Adventure Imperiex Prime - Dc Ultimecia - Final Fantasy Chaos - Final Fantasy Cosmos - Final Fantasy Baby Mario - Super Mario Bros. (According to this calc.) Cosmic Cube The InBetweener - Marvel Kubik - Marvel Cytorak - Marvel The Archive - Getbackers Shaper of Worlds - Marvel Beyonder(Post Recton) - Marvel Molecual Man(Post Recton) - Marvel Q - Star Trek Dormammu - Marvel Amped Dr.Strange(Classic) - Marvel Teggen Toppa Gurren Lagann - TTGL The Void - Marvel Bruce - Bruce Almighty Validus - Dc Elder God Set - Marvel Chthon - Marvel Uatu the Watcher - Marvel Dr.Strange(Classic) - Marvel Amped Baron Mordu(Classic) - Marvel Skyfather Depowered Tyrant - Marvel Odin - Marvel Zeus - Marvel Dark Schreinder - Bastard Gogeta - Dragon Ball GT Saint of Killers - Preacher Full Size Pyron - Darkstalkers Rune King Thor - Marvel Baron Mordo(Clasic) - Marvel Galactic(Basicly Skyfather) Monarch - Dc Onslaught - Marvel Omega Shenron - Dragon Ball GT Z-001332536893 - Tenchi Muyo Superboy Prime - Dc Darkseid(Pre Crisis) - Dc Alaxander Luthor Jr - Dc Sailor Cosmos - Sailor Moon Amped Thanos - Marvel Mephisto - Marvel Destroyer Vegito - DBZ Superman(Pre Crisis) - Dc Supergirl (Pre Crisis) - Dc Goku - DBZ Majin Buu - DBZ Vegeta - DBZ Thanos - Marvel Red Hulk - Marvel Super Perfect Cell -DBZ Broly - DBZ Primary Superhuman Darkseid - Dc Piccolo - DBZ Sailor Galaxia - Sailor Moon Drax - Marvel Appocolypse - Marvel Stardust - Marvel Silver Surfur - Marvel Cooler - DBZ Frieza - DBZ Thor - Marvel Amped Hulk - Marvel Beta Ray Bill - Marvel Amped Dr Doom - Marvel Superman - Dc Super Skrull - Marvel Nova - Marvel Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon Secondary Superman Loki - Marvel Hercules - Marvel Terrax - Marvel Namor - Marvel The Hulk - Marvel Juggernaut - Marvel Lex Luthor(Battlesuit) - Dc Recoome - DBZ Dr.Doom - Marvel Magneto(Full Force) - Marvel Bayonetta - Bayonetta Wonder Woman - Dc Amped Iron Man - Marvel - Teritary Superhuman Iron Man - Marvel Magneto - Marvel Nappa - DBZ Rikudou Sennin - Naruto Master Roshi - DBZ Yusuku - Yu Yu Hakusho The Thing - Marvel Primary Metahuman Sailor Saturn - Sailor Moon Accelerator - ToAru Hiei - Yu Yu Hakshou Sephroith - Final Fantasy Colosous - Marvel Ice Man - Marvel Storm - Marvel Secondary Metahuman Luffy - One Piece Ichiago - Bleach 9 Tails Kubbi - Naruto Cyclops - Marvel The Blob - Marvel Teritary Metahuman Anng - Avatar The Last Airbender Shao Kawn - Mortal Kombat Naruto - Naruto Itachi Uchia - Naruto Liu Kang - Mortal Kombat Above Human Spiderman - Marvel Dante - Devil May Cry Akuma - Street Fighter Captain America - Marvel Ryo - Street Fighter Wolverine - Marvel Kratos - God of War Deadpool - Marvel Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors Edward Cullen - Twilight Primary Human Batman - Dc The Joker - Dc Mr T Mr Satan - DBZ Rockey - Rockey YOU - real life Note : this page needs contribuitors Tier Ranking Tier 0 True Omnipotents power - multiverse | omniversal example - Man of Mericals consists of *Supreme Being Tier 1 Near Omnipotents power - Multi Universal , Multiverse or Megaversal example - Amalagam Brothers(High End) , COEI Anti Monitor (Mid End) , Eternity(Low End) Consist of *Ultimante Being *Prime Cosmic Abstract *Secondary Cosmic Abstract Tier 2 Cosmic power - Super Cluster , to Large Parts of Universe , Or Universe Busters example - (High End)Galactus , (Mid End)Kubik , Cytorak(Low End) consists of *Teritary Cosmic Abstract *Cosmic Cube *Elder God Tier 3 Skyfather or skyfather like being power - Galaxy / Multi Galaxy example : Odin(High End) , Gogeta(Mid) , Z(Low End) consists of *Skyfather *Galactic Tier 4 Power Source power - star / solar system / star system examples - Thanos(High End) Silver Surfur(Low End) consists of *Destroyer *Primary Superhuman Tier 5 Superhuman power - Planet example - Bayonetta consists of *Secondary Superhuman Tier 6 World Threat power - Continent Buster or Moon Buster example - Master Roshi consists of *Teritary superhuman *Primary Metahuman Tier 7 Metahuman power - Country / mountain / City example : Naruto *Secondary Metahuman *Teritary Metahuman Tier 8 Street Leveler Power - Town / Street level example : Captain America , Batman , Mr Satan consists of *Above Human *Primary Human Notes 1.Overall Rankings - All_Powerfull 1 , Godlike 2-3 , Powerfull 4-5 , Strong 6 , Low/Modarate 7 , Weak 8 2.Accuracy - Tier 1-5 are accurate , Tier 6-8 are still in work Questionable Characters / Undecided *Dr Strange : and Dr Strange Characters Because they at points been able to take on abstracts such as Eternity and Cytorak *Cytorak : and other Octsence members Because they have never shown what they can all do and have items that made Living Tribunal Even Worry about when Stange used it to defend himself *Onslaght : Questionable * Ryu , Akuma may very well fit into Teritary Metahuman Wolverine and Possibly Danta/Kratos might to its still in work but consider Above Human a very low Metahuman level * Sise Neg , Zom , Dormammu , Shuma Gorath , Classic Strange , Mordo , ect are all ELder God at base Secondary Abstract at best and also Zom and Sise Neg are Most Likely Above Eternity Between Tiers Sise Neg and Zom Come Inbetween Prime Abstract and Secondary Abstract